I'll Always Be There For You
by onceuponabigbang
Summary: A murder gets the NCIS team to drive to Boston where they meet no one other then Kate.


_**I do not own the characters, hope you enjoy it! :)**_

**I will always be there for you.**

Ziva just got out the elevator when it was time to go. Gibbs had just got a call when Ziva went on the elevator and she just walked in and out and in again, but she didn't care.

When they arrived at the scene Tony as usual said a movie quote about what he thought had happen, and he always got a slap from Gibbs because of it. Gibbs asked Ducky about the time of death and Ducky answered that the time of death where around 2 am.

When they got back to the head quarters they digged up a lot of shit on the dead man, he had a whole lot going on in his life, his wife died in a car accident 2 years ago and they had a son and a daughter. The daughter were the oldest so they asked her to come in and answer some questions about her father. But because the were only them now she had to take her little brother with her and he stayed with Ziva when Gibbs asked a few questions. Gibbs asked if she knew someone that had something against her father and she answered that he didn't have any enemies. But she wasn't that sure. Gibbs also asked if they had family somewhere that they could go to and she said that they have an aunt and uncle in Los Angeles. Gibbs said if you give me their name and phone number I can contact them for you okay? She said it was alright and wrote down their names and phone number.

After that Gibbs took the girl out to see her kid brother who had, had a really good time with Ziva. When the girl got in the elevator with her brother he told McGee to track down the aunt and uncle. Then he asked Tony if he found something else about the dad. Nothing unusual, he worked in Iraq but got transferred to an office work when the wife died so he could get home to his kids in a good time.

Right after Tony was finished Gibbs got a new call, it was from Abby and he and Ziva got down to Abby to see what she got. When they got down Abby said that Ducky had found some liquid on the man's clothes and she tested it and the results were kinda weird, it came back as sugar water. And that kind of water isn't even near Washington, that water are usually in Boston.

Gibbs called the Boston police and said that he would send up to agents to them. When Gibbs hung up he told Ziva and Tony to pack some clothes and said that they are going to Boston and that the Boston police is waiting for them. Tony was always so excited to see new places but Ziva was not that impressed, the most annoying thing were that she had to go with Tony.

When they arrived in Boston Det. Jane Rizzoli came and introduced herself and the rest of the team, she also said it was a pleasure to meet them even if it was under these circumstances. She asked them to follow her to the morgue so they could look at the evidence and their dead man. When they got down Tony stopped and said.

"OMG!"

Ziva and Jane wondered what was wrong and Tony pointed at a girl in scrubs and asked.

"Who is that?" Jane answered

"Oh that's Dr. Maura Isles."

Tony said.

"No that's Special Agent Kate Todd."

"What?!" said both Ziva and Jane. Ziva said

"Isn't Kate dead? Wasn't that why I replaced her?" Right when Tony was about to answer Ziva, Maura stepped out and said

"Tony?!" Tony answered with a low yes, he was so shocked to see her so it was hard to speak. Jane and Ziva looked at each other and they were kinda speechless too. After a while Ziva said.

"Weren't you killed by my half-brother?" Maura said

"Not really, I actually survived after the surgery but I moved and changed my name and a whole lot of other things."

Tony still couldn't say anything but Ziva and Maura were still talking.

"So you were the one who replaced me" Maura asked Ziva

"Yeah but it was really hard at first they were kinda pist that I took your desk and so on."

Maura started laughing, then she said

"I heard you killed your half-brother at Gibbs house, because he "killed" me and was about to kill Gibbs, I owe you big time." she said.

Ziva laugh and said it was okay but her father weren't that happy, he had already lost my sister and then I killed his son so but I'm just happy you are alive.

"But the real question is what are you two doing in Boston?" Maura asked. Jane said that they wanna look at our dead man and our evidence.

"Why?" asked Maura.

Tony could now answer and said that we got a exactly the same case back in Washington and he had sugar water on his clothes. Maura said

"Ducky found it and Abby discovered what the liquid was right?"

"Yeah." said Ziva.

"OMG I have missed all of you."

Tony said.

"We have missed you like Ziva said she had a hard time in the beginning because we were so sad that you were gone. Even I missed you."

"Haha are you kidding me?!" Maura said.

Ziva answered

"It's true he even missed me when I was held hostage in Somalia, he and McGee even came and rescued me."

"Is that true Tony?" Maura asked.

"As true as it can be." Tony answered.

Okay back to reality. Ziva and Tony looked through the evidence and found exactly what they did on the crime scene. Tony said

"I think these two cases are connected, but the problem is how did our killer go from Boston to Washington?"

"It's a really good question." Jane answered.

They worked out the case and found the killer and Maura and Jane followed Ziva and Tony back to Washington so Maura could see all the others again and when they got to NCIS Ziva and Tony asked them to wait until they said it was okay to come. Ziva called everyone to the squad room and then asked Maura and Jane to come. When Abby saw that it was Kate she run to Kate and hugged her and said

"I thought you were dead." Maura/Kate answered

"You all did, I moved, changed my name and cut all contact with all people here in Washington."

Then everyone was happy again and that's the end of a really complicated life.


End file.
